To Become Stronger
by Itachi26
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are being disbanded from their teams' and they feel that everyone else will lose hope in them. So they become missing-nin, to prove them that they're not weak.  I know it's a shitty summary lol
1. Chapter 1

**Itachi26: Hi everyone! So I'm making a story on Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten to become stronger, since their own team is losing hope in them. So the girls' will prove them wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters'. It all belongs to it's rightful owners'. -_-**

* * *

><p>Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were all at Sakura's place mourning about what they all heard today from their teams'.<p>

" So Sakura what did they say about you? " Ino asked looking at Sakura, who was just looking out her window.

" Well you see it went like this..." Sakura said while explaining the whole story.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura was training, when she saw Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke had back packs on their back's. ( **Sasuke is back by the way **) ' _Uhm. Are they leaving for a mission without telling me? ' _Sakura thought getting angry at them for not telling her about the mission.

" Where are you guys' going without telling me? " Sakura asked with an angry expression.

" We didn't tell you because you'll be a burden to the team. " Kakashi said looking serious about what he said.

Sakura just looked like a million knives stabbed her in the back.

" Yeah Sakura you'll get in the way of the mission and we alway's have to protect you. " Naruto said.

" Hn..." Sasuke mumbled not even looking at her.

By then Sakura had tears' in her eyes. " Is that what you think of me? I'll prove you all wrong about me..." Sakura yelled running towards' her apartment.

**Flashback End**

" I'm so sorry to hear that Sakura." Ino said while hugging Sakura, who was crying at the end of her story. Some minute's later Sakura stopped crying and wiped away her tears'.

" W-what happened to you Ino? " Sakura asked.

Ino looked at down at her feet. " It went like this..." Ino said telling her friends' her story.

**Flashback**

Ino was walking around until she was her team training without her. ' _Idiots' plan trainging without me!' _Ino thought stomping her way toward's her team.

Shikamaru sensed someone's chakra coming their way and he looked to his left to see Ino with a furious look on her face.

" You guys' think you can go on having a training session without me!" Ino yelled holding her fist in the air.

" We think of you as a lame excuse for Kunoichi, Ino. " Shikamaru said with a bored expression on his face. Ino anger went away and was replaced with sadness.

" W-what? " Ino asked with no brightness in her eye's anymore.

" You heard what Shikamaru said. " Choji said crossing his arms'.

" Do you hear what their saying to me Asuma-sensei? " Ino asked looking at Asuma with hope in her eyes, that he'll give those boys' shit for saying those things' to her.

" Their right, Ino. I'm sorry but you are disbanded from the team. So is Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. " Asuma said with a calm composer.

Ino now then felt lower than dirt. She just took off with saying anything at all, looking for Sakura and them.

Ino was over crying about what happened but still felt sad that Shikamaru would say that to her.

**Flashback End**

" Well that's enough... I think most of our stories are similiar. So no need to go through all that pain again. Plus I think everyone is losing hope in us... I got a plan on what we're gonna do. " Sakura said getting up from the bed.

" S-Sakura. W-what should we do now that my family and team disbanded me... What will we do now? " Hinata said while covering her mouth with her sleeve.

" Sakura's right we need to forget our pain and we gotta prove everyone wrong. That we can be strong. " Tenten said standing up with determination in her eyes'.

" Hai! " Ino, and Hinata said standing as well.

" Okay, since everything is statled. We'll leave the village and become Missing-nin, if that's all right with you girls'? " Sakura said/asked.

Ino and them looked at eachother and nodded.

" Okay. You girls' should get everything ready and be here at 2:00 A.M sharp and when you girls' get here I'll explain the plan. " Sakura said.

" Hai! " The girls' said and went to their place's.

**Ino's POV**

Ino ran in her house and went straight to her room. Ino was packing her ninja wear, weapons, and scrolls. She had one bag with her weapons and scrolls'. The other with her clothes' she needed for the trip.

' _I wonder what Sakura's plan is? ' _Ino thought putting on a black cloak, so no one will notice her. She then looked at her clock and noticed it was only 1:46 A.M.

She concealed her chakra and left through the window so her parents' won't hear from leaving.

' _I'm sorry...' _Ino thought looking at her parents' home and faded into the shadow's of the night.

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata was in her room already done packing her stuff and was determined more than ever in her life.

She then thought of Naruto. ' _I didn't Naruto-kun said cruel words' to Sakura-san. ' _Hinata thought with a frown that Naruto was the harse on Sakura.

Hinata made sure she put on a black ninja pants with a kunai poch on her left thigh, and she had a black long sleeved shirt on, with a fishnet shirt underneath.

She noticed it was only 1:42 A.M. ' _It will only take ten minutes' to get to Sakura-san's place. ' _Hinata thought putting on a black cloak she got from Sakura for her birthday a month ago. She cloaked her presense and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

**Tenten's POV**

Tenten had her things' already and packed.

' _I wonder if my team will miss me... No their the one's that disbanded me from the team of course they won't miss me! ' _Tenten thought punching a hole in the wall.

" I'll prove them! " Tenten said putting on the same thing Hinata had on, except the fishnet was replaced with a gray shirt underneath. She then put on her black cloak and went from her apartment to Sakura's place with amazing speed.

**Normal POV**

Sakura was already and was waiting for Ino and them to arrive. Sakura had on a black short sleeved shirt and a dark gray long sleeved shirt underneath and she had on black ninja pants as Hinata and Tenten had with a kunai poch on her right thigh. She had her black gloves with her as well. ' _I believed Sasuke-kun would say that, but not Naruto and Kakashi-sensei would. ' _Sakura thought clenching her fists tightly. Holding back tears'.

" I won't cry anymore. I've surpassed even the legendry kunoichi, Tsunade-sama... I'm stronger then my twelve year old self now. I'm not gonna cry. " Sakura said with a new born fire in her eyes.

Just then Ino arrived from the window Sakura left opened for the girls' to come in from.

" So I'm the first to arrive it seem's. " Ino said putting her stuff on the floor near the window. Ino was wearing a pants' similiar to Sakura but a little lighter, and she had on a drak purple shirt and a fishnet shirt underneath.

Sakura looked at Ino with surprise. " I never thought you would be wearing dark clothes in my life. " Sakura said with a smile.

" Well if we're gonna leave and become missing-nin, might as well leave like a real ninja would do. " Ino said. Ino and Sakura looked at eachother and laughed.

Hinata and Tenten arrived at same time and we're looking at Sakura and Ino like their were crazy.

" Uhmm... So what's the plan then Sakura? " Tenten asked breaking the laughter of the two girls'.

Sakura told everyone to sit down and listen to the plan.

" Okay... I'll break into the Hokage tower and steal all the scrolls and get some information on the Akatsuki and find out their where their are... We'll ask them to join their organization, but we're not gonna stay in Akatsuki right away. We're just gonna say that we'll have to get stronger and we'll join, when we come back from our training... I have been doing some research on kunoichis' who are even stronger then Tsunade-sama. We'll ask them to train us, until we reach up to their levels or even surpass them... I found out that their alway's together and where to find them. They're in the land of the Sound right now, but who's to say their in the land of the Rice Patty's... Got that? " Sakura said.

" Hai!" Was all they said. They were too shocked to answer, because the information that Sakura gave them on the kunoichi's.

" Okay you girls' go to the main gate and I'll meet you there, after I get the scrolls'. " Sakura said getting up and putting on her cloak.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura was at a window and opened it. She went inside and she found the door with the scrolls' in it. ' _Looks's too easy...' _Sakura thought. She pulled out a bag of poweder and she blew it towards' the door. She saw a bunch of laser and she went through them with grace. ' _Peice cake. ' _The pink-haired kunoichi thought with a smirk.

She was looking through the scrolls' and found them and she took them and closed the door behind her. She turned around and saw Tsunade standing there with two Anbuin front of her. ' _Shit! I didn't except Tsunade-sama to be here late at night. ' _Sakura thought.

" Who are you and why are you stealing scrolls'? " Tsunade commanded.

" It's none of your business. " Sakura said, but Sakura was masking her voice so Tsunade won't noticed it was her.

" In the name of the law you'll face the consquence's. " Tsunade said.

Sakura then did a nin-jutsu to knock out the Anbu that were ready to attack. Tsunade then went running toward Sakura with a kunai in hand.

" I have already alerted the Shinobis'. " Tsunade said missing Sakura's troat by a million miles'.

" Then it looks like I have to knock you out and be on my way. " Sakura said and was behind Tsunade and Sakura did the same nin-jutsu on Tsunade, that she did on the Anbu. Tsunade fell to the floor lump. ' _I'm sorry... It is kinda your fault for letting them disband us... ' _Sakura thought racing out the window towards' the main gate.

**Normal POV**

Sakura saw Ino and them waiting by the gate.

" Run you girls'. We're being chased down by Anbu! " Sakura yelled running through the opened gate. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten we're right behind Sakura. Anbu we're right behind them as well.

" We're almost near the Boarder of the Land of Fire. Hurry! " The pink-haired girl yelled.

They past the boarder and they looked behind them and saw the Anbu stop and turned back toward the Leaf Village.

" Phww... That was a close one. " Ino said wiping sweat from her forehead.

" You got that right. " Tenten said.

" It's not time to rest you girls'. We have to get further and find a place to set camp. " Sakura said.

" S-she's right... " Hinata said.

" Fine let's go. " The blonde girl of the group said.

Sakura stopped in a clearing. " Here's where we'll set camp." The pinked-haired kunoichi said tooking of her hood and putting her bags' down on the ground.

" Finally. " The blonde-haired kunoichi said doing the same thing Sakura did. So did Hinata and Tenten.

" Tomorrow I will explain where we're gonna find the Akatsuki. " Sakura said.

The camp was set, with two tents for herself and Ino. Tenten and Hinata together, and a little fire in the center of camp.

" Yeah, yeah. Now let's just go to bed. " Ino said going into the tent. Everyone just rolled their eyes' and went in their tents'.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi26: So that's it for this chapie. I'm so damn tired so goodnite. R&amp;R :3<strong>

**Ino: Shut up and go to bed already!**

**Itachi26: Okay (Sweatdrops) **


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi26:** Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter on To Become Stronger... ****Ino and Sakura are now gonna say the disclaimer. :D**

**Ino and Sakura: Itachi26 doesn't own Naruto or the characters'. We're too kool for her. ;D**

**Itachi26: SHUT UP! :/**

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up first to see that the sun as not risin' yet. ' <em>Might as well use this time to go wash up at the river near by.' <em>Sakura thought pulling out a towel from her bag.

Sakura was walking through the forest admiring the beautiful trees'. She then saw the river and she got behind a huge rock and unchanged. Sakura then dived into the cool water and was starting to wash up. ' _It feel's so great this water, so fresh and clean.' _Sakura thought rubbing her face with water.

Sakura had already changed into her regular ninja clothes' and went walking back to where Ino and them were.

" They should be up be now. " The pink-haired kunoichi said looking at the morning sun.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were near the fire cooking some fish for breakfast and they were already clean and dressed.

" Where were you at Bill board-brow? " Ino asked in a teasingly way.

" I just finished washing up. Ino-pig! " Sakura said smirking at Ino who just puffed her cheeks'.

" So what's the plan now? " Tenten said giving everyone a fish.

" Here is the information on where the Akatsuki members' might be. " Sakura said grabbing a scroll from her bag.

" So two members' are in some small village near the rain... Well let's finish up our breakfast and start heading out. " Ino said munching on her fish.

* * *

><p><strong>Some place else<strong>

At the Hokage tower, there was Rookie Nine and Team Gai, but the females' of the teams' were not there.

" Since your all back from a recent mission. I'll update you guys' on the recent information that has been going on... " Tsunade said resting her chin on her palm.

" Hurry and tell us Baa-chan! " Naruto yelled.

" Shut up for awhile! " Tsunade yelled from being called granny and Naruto's loudness. Sasuke just smirked at Naruto, who was now quiet.

" Some of our scrolls' have been stolen from unknown ninjas' and are now on the loose with information on the Akatsuki... So I except no nonsense from anyone. " Tsunade said rubbing her temple's from the headache she was getting early in the morning.

" Do we have some information on these Shinobi's? " Kakashi asked.

" All that we know now is that they're not any Akatsuki members'. They had no red clouds' on their cloaks, so I doubt it was the Akatsuki... " The fifth said thinking on who would steal information on the Akatsuki.

" How many were there? " Gai asked.

" I've only saw one stealing the scrolls' and from the report the Anbu gave me, their was four in all. " Tsunade said still thinking.

" So we hardly have any information on the ninja that stole the scrolls' and we have no information on where they're heading. " Kakashi said thinking on where would they head.

" I'll give you guys' a week to rest from your mission and then I'll send you out on your new mission. " Tsunade said waving her hand, for them to leave.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was looking around Konaha for a certain pink haired girl. ' _I hope Sakura ain't mad at me for what I said to her? I didn't mean those words though.' _Naruto thought frowning.

" Yo? " Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere.

" Kakashi-sensei? You startled me there. " Naruto said holding onto his jacket.

" You seem to be looking for something or someone? " Kakashi said pulling out his famous orange book.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei? I don't get why we couldn't bring Sakura and the rest of the girls' on the mission with us. " Naruto asked/said looking at Kakashi with confusion.

" We couldn't bring them along because it was a dangerous mission for kunoichis'... They would've been a bit of problem if lot went on the mission. It would have gave away our postion to fast... " Kakashi said. ' _But it was necressary for them to be disbanded... I feel guilty though. " _Kakashi thought looking down to the ground. " _I still have to tell Naruto about Sakura and the other girls', were disbanded from their teams'. _The silver-haired jounin thought looking guilty for not deciding about the girls' being disbanded.

" Haha, very funny Kakashi-sensei. I guess your right though. " Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. ' _I wonder what's wrong with Kakashi-sensei? ' _Naruto thought frowning at Kakashi.

" Naruto meet me at the training ground at 9:00 A.M tomorrow. Okay..." Kakashi said then disappeared out of sight.

" That was weird... " The blonde-haired boy said walking to his place to go sleep of all the stress away.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was training in the Uchiha compound. '_ I thought, I would see Sakura today and she would ask me if she could train with me. Like most of time... Which was so damn annoying..' _Sasuke thought, but then shook his head and he went to his place, for it was almost dark out. ' _I'm glad she's not gonna bother me anymore now.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

He was at his place and he looked at a picture fame that was still face down. Sasuke turned it back up to see the old Team 7 with eachother. He looked to see Sakura smiling in the middle. ' _She changed ever since we were twelve, but she's still annoying and a crybaby...' _Sasuke thought, turning to his bed to rest from his mission and trainning.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Shikamaru was in a training ground looking at the clouds' and he was thinking at how free they looked. He then got up to go to the Yamanaka's flower shop to stop by and say hello to Ino.

Shikamaru was at the shop to see Ino's mother giving a costumer a bonquet of lilies.

" Have a nice day! " Ino's mother said to the man who walked past Shikamaru.

" Hello Shikamaru. " The look a like of Ino said.

" Hello Mrs. Yamanaka... Is Ino in today? " Shikamaru said/asked the owner of the shop.

" I'm sorry, but I haven't seen Ino since last night. " Ino's mother said with a frown.

" I see. Well if you see her, tell her I dropped by. " Shikamaru said walking out of the flower shop.

" Hai! " Ino's mother said to Shikamaru, who was now out of her sight.

Shikamaru was at his in his room, laying on his bed thinking. ' _She's probably mourning about what happened.._._ I kinda feel guilty for the girls' though. ' _Shikamaru thought shutting his eyes'.

**Neji's POV**

Neji was finished his training of the day and was heading back to the Hyuuga compound. ' _Uhmm... Tenten is probably mad that the team for disbanding her... Well she was a good kunoichi before, but now she's been slacking off.' _Neji thought walking into his place to see it was dark and empty. ' _Damn that means I have to clean this place up myself__. ' _Neji thought looking around to see dirty dishes. He could even see the dust on the floor.

Neji then went up to his room to put on some classic music on to put him to sleep. ' _Tenten would always' put on her rock music, when she came to clean up. Which annoyed the hell out of me. ' _Neji thought with a blank face and he closed his eyes'.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Sakura and them<span>**

Sakura and them were now in the village where the Akatsuki was.

" Now what? " Tenten asked looking around the small village for black cloaks' with red clouds on them.

" We look for the Akatsuki members'. " Sakura said walking aroung looking for the members'.

Sakura was about to give up on looking for the Akatsuki when she spotted a black cloak with red clouds'.

" I see one of them! " The pink-haired kunoichi yelled pointing her index finger to her right. Tenten and them looked to where Sakura was pointing and started running toward the Akatsuki member.

" Hey wait. We need to talk to you! " Sakura yelled. Sakura grabbed on the shoulder on the Akastuki member.

The member looked to see who dared to grab him that harshly.

" Just who the hell are you? Hm " The member asked glaring at Sakura.

" We wanna join the Akatsuki. " Was all that Sakura said putting her hand to her side again.

" You little girlie's wanna join the Akatsuki. Hm " The member laughed at the girls'.

" We're stronger than you think we are. " Ino said glaring at the member with blonde hair.

" Your serious aren't you. Hm " The blonde member said.

" We are dead serious. " Tenten said crossing her arms'.

" What do you think Sasori-sempai, Hm? " The Akatsuki member asked someone who came out of the shadows' of an alley.

" Tell us your names' and your skills'. " Sasori commanded.

" You I thought I killed you. " Sakura said raising a eyebrow at Sasori.

" I was resurrected. Thanks to you I have to stay in my regular form... " Sasori said glaring at Sakura.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm the Fifth Hokage's apperentice and even surpassed her in Medical nin-jutsu and in strength. " Sakura said proudly.

" I am Ino Yamanka. I've become fairly skilled in Medical nin-jutsu, but not have surpassed the Hokage or Sakura. I'm skilled in seening, who is telling the truth or is telling a lie. " Ino said putting her hands' on her hips' smiling.

" I am Tenten. I am a long ranged and close ranged fighter and I'm very skilled in my weapons. Bull's eye no matter what. " Tenten said sticking out her thumb.

" I a-am Hinata Hyuuga. I hold the Byakugan and I'm f-fairly s-skilled in chakra b-based attacks'. " Hinata said blocking her mouth with her sleeve.

" Uhmm... We have us a very interesting little group here... Hm " The unknown member said.

" What's your name anyway's? " Ino asked towards the blonde member.

" I am Deidara. Hm " Deidara said taking off his straw hat to show his face to Sakura and them.

" You look like a guy version of Ino... " Sakura said and then all of the girls' burst out laughing at the guy version of Ino.

" I don't look nothing like her. Hm " Deidara said glaring at the girls', who were still giggling.

" S-sorry. " Sakura said wiping a tear from her eye.

" Come with us. We'll have the leader decide, if you can join Akatsuki. " Sasori said walking into the forest.

Sakura was walking behind Sasori and Deidara, until she noticed Ino and them weren't behind her. Sakura looked to see that the girls' had worry in their eyes'.

" Come on you girls'. You don't have to worry, we'll be safe. I promise. " Sakura said with a smile. Then the girls' followed after Deidara and Sasori.

* * *

><p>" It will take another day to get to base, so we'll set up camp here. Mm " Deidara said putting a sheet on the ground for himself to sleep on.<p>

" I'll keep watch, since I don't sleep. " Sasori said jumping onto a high tree to keep watch.

" I'll go get firewood, for a fire. " Sakura said.

" I'll go with you Sakura. " Tenten said getting up.

" Okay. Ino and Hinata you'll set the tents'. " The pink-haired kunoichi said walking to the woods' with Tenten.

Sakura and Tenten got back and started a fire and went in their tents' to sleep.

Ino and Hinata fixed everything and Hinata went in her and Tenten's tent. Ino looked at Deidara and frowned.

" Is that what you sleep on? " Ino asked Deidara, who was staring at the stars' and looked at Ino.

" Yeah. I'm used to it though. Hm " Deidara said to Ino, who was still frowning. Ino then went into her tent and grabbed a extra blanket and pillow and throw it at Deidara's face.

" What the hell was that for, Hm! " Deidara yelled at Ino, who was giggling at him.

" Use those JUST for tonight. " Ino said and she went into her tent. ' _He's funny. ' _Ino thought with a smile and closed her eyes'.

Deidara just put the pillow under his head and covered himself with the blanket Ino gave him. ' _I think I might like this. ' _Deidara thought while closing his eyes'.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi26: While that's it for now. I can't wait to write the next chapter. :) <strong>

**Remeber R&R :3**


	3. Author's Note!

**Itachi26: I'm so sorry, but I made a few changes' in the story. ( Well maybe alot :/ ) **

** I also made no coupling for now... I'm not really good at coming up with romance, so I ask my cuz to help me on that... lol :/**

** I thank BleachBunneh for telling me a few advice. Really appreciate... One more thing Thanx for the reviews everyone. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Itachi26: Hi everyone. I'm soo sorry for the late update again... Anyways here's a new chapter to make up for it. I forgot to tell you guys' this but their age now is 18. ****R&R :3**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything espeically Naruto. I only own this story idea. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>With the girls'<strong>

Konan and them were heading to heal three akatsuki members'.

" Okay. After this we pack and leave immediately. " Sakura said which more sounded like a command.

" Yeah. We all know. " Ino said annoyed from Sakura for always reminding them every time..

" I'm only making sure, okay. " Sakura said with annoyance in her eyes from Ino.

" Ino? You'll heal one member and I'll heal the other two. " Sakura said and Ino nodded in response.

Konan and them got in a spare room where the three members' were waiting to be treated.

" Finally. The bitchs' come! " Hidan said angered from waiting so long.

" Shut up and be quiet! " Ino said not wanting to be bothered from anyone annoying. Hidan kept quiet after that and Ino was healing him with mystical palm technique. So was Sakura to Kisame and Itachi was waiting for his turn. ' _I feel uncomfortable from his gaze on my back...' _Sakura thought frowning.

" Woah... Already finished? " Kisame said/asked, amazed by her finishing healing his huge gash on his chest.

" Yep! " Sakura said giving Kisame a her famous smile, that can melt anyone's heart. ' _She's really skilled in medical nin-jutsu... Her chakra levels are also high for kunoichi...' _Itachi thought.

Sakura looked to Itachi but didn't look in his eyes' because she knew better not to look into a Itachi Uchiha's eyes'. ' _And wise as well. ' _Itachi thought with a smirk but no one can notice it from the lack of light in the room.

" Finished. " Ino said dusting her hands off and wiping sweat from her brow.

" This is rather taking long... " Itachi said. Sakura twitched and looked at him with anger.

" Look! It takes time to heal a wound like this. It's either be healed or stay like this! " Sakura said to Itachi. Itachi surprised from her reaction just kept quiet. ' _Bastard! Just like his younger brother. ' _Sakura thought and then she remembered what they talked about in their meeting last night.

**Flashback**

Sakura and them were all in a circle discussing what their plan for the coming tomorrow.

" We are now missing-nin and Tsunade and the village elders probably now figured it was us who took the scrolls... We are leaving tomorrow to go look for the kunoichis' in the Land of Rice Patty's... We all have to vow to never think twice on what we're doing and we got to sever our bonds with the Hidden Leaf Village and our so called comrades', no matter how string that bond is you'll sever it... We will reach our goal no matter what and if anything stands in our goal they'll face great consquences! " Sakura explained to them.

" Yeah... " The girls' said. The girls' all put one of their hands in the middle of the circle and made it official that they're never going to go back on their goal.

" And our loyality lays with Akatsuki and only Akatsuki. They took us in and accepted who we are and our request. " Sakura said and all of them went to the regular rooms and slept the whole night.

**End of flashback**

Sakura was finished with Itachi's wounds and waved to the girls' to follow after her. Sakura and them had their stuff packed and their black cloaks on.

Their were outside preparing to head to the sound.

" Now we leave. " Sakura said. All of them tooking off into the trees.

**** _Two hours later_

" Sakura I sense fimiliar chakras' 10 miles behind us. Closing in fast! " Hinata said with worry in her voice.

" So they sent them after all... " Sakura said with a smirk. _' Ddidn't think they'll act so fast...' _Sakura thought.

" I got a plan... We make clones with enough chakra in them to foul the guys' and we make them go a different direction. We conceal our chakra and hide until we can no longer sense their chakra. " Tenten said with a great plan to foul their chasers'.

" Great plan Tenten. " Ino said giving Tenten a thumbs up. Tenten and made clones and they hid in a dark place covered by bushes and trees.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kakashi and them<strong> _Before they went chasing after them :p_

" Okay you guys' will leave immediately after this, since you have everything ready... Remember that Sakura and the girls' won't put up a easy fight so be prepared to go up against them. We don't know their new jutsus' and their fighting style anymore, since they improved greatly these past two years... Our information on them right now is... Sakura has surpassed me and now possess's a chakra nature, her nature is fire. She is also skilled in close range battle and mid range, she also has the hatred of losing in a battla, which she got from me... Ino is highly skilled in medical nin-jutsu and Shizune taught her the poisonious gas technique, she is said that she improved it. We still don't know what she improved in those techniques' but it is very dangerous to be caught in it. Ino also has a chakra nature but she hasn't shown it or trained in it. She has two kitanas, both are water swords from her swordsman teacher which is now deceased and she has learned alot about swordsmanship. Ino now has mastered her family techniques'... Hinata has become very skilled in her family eye technique and her chakra based attacks are highly powerful, three hits and your dead. She is now a skilled sensor type ninja so try your best to conceal your chakras'... Tenten has mastered her weaponary and she has five guardians, that are leopards' so be careful fighting them. All have chakra natures' but the only one who knows how to use theirs' is Sakura... You are now dismissed. " Tsunade said which only took a whole five minsutes to explain.

" Hai! " They said and took off.

*** _Two hours later_

" Kakashi-sensei. I see four chakras' all female and are ahead of us by 10 miles. " Neji said with a his bayukgan activated.

" Everyone hurry, let's catch them'. " Kakashi said. All of them forgetting the fact that Hinata is a sensor type.

" They're heading to the land of snow. " Naruto said. None of them noticing that they passed the real girls' already.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later in the land of Rice Patty's<strong>

" Uhmm, Sakura we have been looking for those kunoichis' for half an hour already. " Ino said annoyed for looking so long. Sakura and them then approached a huge field.

" I feel a gen-jutsu is over this field... " Sakura said and she made 5 hands seals. ' _CANCEL! ' _Sakura thought and the gen-jutsu was lefted and a nice house was end of the field.

" Okay let's go. " Sakura said until she left chakras' above her and they dodged a huge water dragon coming from above them. ' _Wow. They did a water style jutsu without any water near by.' _They thought.

Then the girls' each had an opponent to face. Sakura had a woman with short hair, that was red and she had red eyes' also. She was wearing a black skirt with a drakish gray shorts underneath, she had a vest like shirt but her whole neck was covered by her vest and a fishnet shirt under it.

Ino's opponent had long blue hair with light green eyes'. She wore black ninja pants and a v-neck T-shirt that was gray and black shirt underneath.

Hinata's oppnent had her orange hair up in a tight bun and baby blue eyes'. She wore black shorts and a black vest jacket with a gray T-shirt underneath.

Tenten's opponent had her black hair in a high ponytail like Ino, her eye color was dark purple. She wore a something samiliar to Kurenai's uniform but it was blabk color.

All of a sudden Sakura charged to the woman with a great speed. Sakura jumped in the air and Ino did too, Ino grabbed Sakura's legs and spun around 2 times and let go of her. Sakura prepared her fist with chakra.

The woman looked up and was too late. Sakura hit her square in the face. The earth under them was totally shattered and the woman turned into mudd. ' _Replacement jutsu? ' _Sakura thought and looked up to see a 10 kunai coming her way. Sakura did three back flips and grabbed three kunai with bomb tags on them and throw them at the woman.

The bombs exploded before it hit it's target and made a bunch of smoke and the woman was looking around for Sakura.

Sakura was making hand seals know as snake, sheep, monkey, pig, horse, and tiger. ' _Fire style: Fireball jutsu! ' _Sakura thought and sent a huge fireball heading toward the unaware woman.

The woman felt something huge behind closing in fast and had to activate her eye technique. She turned aroung in an instant and her eye color was now green with three silver petals around her pupil. Sakura noticed this and gasped in shock. Her fireball then turned into water in a second. ' _No wonder they're powerful... ' _Sakura thought.

**With Ino**

Ino grabbed a scroll and two kitanas came out and Ino grabbed them.

" You'll see my new fighting style! " Ino said and went rushing towards the woman she was facing and tried to cut her in her first attempted but the woman dodged. The woman widen her eyes from seeing some of her hair was cut off. ' _She's fast... ' _The woman thought with a tiny smile.

Ino again went toward and the woman throw a kunai at Ino. It hit Ino but she only turned into a cloud of smoke. ' _Shadow clone technique! ' _The blue haired woman thought. Ino then was behind her smirking and sliced her back.

The blue haired woman to was a clone. ' _She's behind that bush! ' _Ino thought and made one hand seal and a poisonious gas came from her mouth travelling at a great speed towards the woman that just jumped out of the bush. ' _Good thing I improved this technique. ' _Ino thought with a smirk.

The woman activated her eye technique and her eye color changed from light green to blue with two silver petals around her pupil. The woman sucked in the poison gas in her eyes and she exhaled it back to Ino. ' _W-What the hell did she just do? I gotta cancel my attack! ' _Ino thought and made the same hand seal and the poisonious gas faded away. ' _Didn't know a user can cancel a poison gas technique. Interesting girl...' _The blue haired woman thought with a smile.

**With Hinata**

Hinata was having a hand-to-hand combat with her orange-haired opponent and the woman looked like she wasn't even trying with Hinata. Which infured Hinata, Hinata stopped for a few moments and she called on her twin lion fists'. The woman still looked unimpressed.

" You'll see after this! " Hinata said pulling a scroll out and bit her thumb and spreaded it on the paper and out came two lions. The woman then smirked at Hinata.

Hinata and her lions went after the woman with a anbu speed. They all attacked her but the woman dodged them until Hinata hit her straight in the back with her chakra filled fist. The woman then fell to the ground and got up before the lions attacked her again.

" Not cocky now? " Hinata said with a smile. The woman's eye color changed blue baby to a purple color with one silver petal around her pupil. ' _W-What?' _Hinata thought in shock.

Hinata's twin lions that she summoned then fell to the ground in pain and so did she.

" AHHHH! " Hinata yelled in unbearable pain, but she hung in there. ' _What's w-with her e-eyes'? ' _Hinata thought looking up at the woman. ' _I-I WON'T GIVE UP! ' _Hinata thought getting up ignoring the pain. ' _What's with this girl, even when she's in great pain she'll get up... I admire her determination. ' _The woman thought deactiving her eye technique.

**With Tenten**

" I'll like to see you dodge this! " Tenten yelled jumping into the air and grabbed two scrolls and started throwing a bunch of weapons at the black-haired woman. The woman smirked and activated her eye technique with a silver slit instead of a round black pupil and her eye color changed from dark purple to light brown color as well.

The weapons headed straight for the woman and she just stood there waiting until they came closer and the weapons didn't hit her instead the all fell around her. ' _She has a wind nature too? Lika Temari but she didn't make hand seals or used a fan... It probably has somthing to do with her eyes'. ' _Tenten thought and was on the ground about to fight the woman with her two bare hands.

**Normal **

" STOP! " Someone yelled in the shadow of a tree and came forward. The woman had a warrior out-fit on it was the color black and gray, so she wouldn't get noticed by the girls'. The woman had a light blue hair that went down to her mid back and her eye color was pink. Anyone can tell that she was back from a fight because she had some wounds but not major ones.

The woman looked at the woman and jumped to her and now they were standing side by side.

" Please, follow me. " The blue-haired woman said heading to the house. The girls' followed and were now sitting down at the table having tea.

" So what brings you talented girls here? " The woman said sipping tea from a japanese cup.

" We ask for you to train us. " Sakrua said bowing her head down in respect.

" Why do you little ones need training, you're all pretty well skilled. Isn't that even for you? " The woman said/asked them.

" No... We are tired from either being called weak or burdens' all the time. So we seek more training from you. " Sakura said.

" Are you sure you can handled our training? " The woman said looking at the girls' with seriousness.

" We will take any training you have in store for us. Nothing can change our choice now. " Sakura said with seriousness in her voice. The woman closed her eyes' and sighed.

" If that is what you wish. We are going to train because I understand your feelings... My name is Amarante. " Amarante said with a smile on her face. **(****Amarante means Flower That Never Fades.)**

" And here are my friends'... Akahana, Mitsu, Leiko, and Sada... " Amarante said pointing at each of the other woman. The one with red hair was Akahana, the other one with long blue hair was Mitsu, the one with with orange hair was Leiko and the one with black hair was Sada. **( Akahana - Red Rose_ Mitsu - Light_ Leiko - Arrogant_ Sada - Pure One. )**

" I'm Sakura Haruno. " Sakura said smiling.

" Ino Yamanka. " Ino said all bubbly again.

" Hinata Hyuuga. " Hinata said giving a tiny smile.

" Tenten. " Tenten said grinning.

" Nice to meet you girls'. " Sada said smiling at them.

" Okay... I see how you fight and I'll be pairing each and one of your girls' with one of my friends'... Sakura with Leiko, Ino with Akahana, Hinata with Mitsu, and Tenten with Sada... Your training will take about an year and a quarter and the last remaining months will be with me because I'll teach you girls' in your chakra natures'... I forgot something, you girls' will be going to the Haru Ike Morine to gain the Hanayo eyes'... Any questions'? " Amarante said explaing what they'll be doing for the passing two years.

" What is the Haru Ike Morine and the Hanayo eyes'? " Ino asked confused. The girls' were also confused.

" Haru Ike Morine is Spring Pond of The Forest, it is a place where you gain World of Flowers eyes'. We only know of that place from our elders back in my village, which we abandon from it being burnt down by Leaf ninja! " Leiko said activating her Hanayo eyes'.

" Settle down Leiko! " Amarante said putting her hand on Leiko's shoulder.

" L-Leaf ninja... What happened? " Sakura asked Amarante.

" 20 years ago... Our village was destroyed by the Hidden Leaf because our people knew of the Haru Ike Morine and the Hanayo eyes'... We just came back home from a mission and we came back to see it in ashes and only the elders were still breathing. They told us about the Haru Ike Morine and where it was, they told us to head there and gain the Hanayo, but on one condition... Not to attack the Hidden Leaf. " Amarante said, she didn't sound angered but sad.

" T-That's horrible... I can't believe the Leaf did that... " Hinata said looking disappointed.

" I still wanna attack the Leaf but I can't betray my elders'. " Amarante said with venom in her voice.

" Okay... Let's head to the Haru Ike Morine and give you girls' new power... But there is a risk at Haru Ike Morine. " Amarante said.

" What risk? " Tenten asked.

" You'll have to face a great pain and watch your loved ones' die in front of you... Don't worry it's just an something like a gen-jutsu, but it will seem real though. " Amarante said smiling.

" That will be easy. " Ino said.

" Why is that? " Sada asked curious to know what made it so easy to the girls'.

" Because we don't have loved ones' anymore now. " Tenten said glaring at the floor.

" We left the Hidden Leaf because of those reasons we told you about... " Hinata said.

"... I don't blame you in leaving. No one should call you weak or burdens because you are all strong. " Amarante said reasurring them.

" Thanks. " They said at once.

" Now time to go it's getting to dawn now. " Mitsu said walking out the house.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and<strong> **them**

" We'll have to go back to the Leaf... " Kakashi said walking from the puff of smoke that was supposed to be Sakura and them.

" NO! " Naruto yelled.

" We have to, we have no idea where Sakura and them are and we have to report this to Lady Tsunade... We have two more years of training if Sakura and them are going to be way stronger after, we'll have to be equal oppnents not lower levels them! " Kakashi said to Naruto.

" Listen to Kakashi-sensei Naruto. " Neji said.

" Arghhh! " Naruto growled and went jumping to tree to tree now heading back to the Leaf. So did everyone else. ' _Sakura stronger... ' _Sasuke thought with a frown.

* * *

><p>" Here we are... The Haru Ike Morine. " Sada said all joyful.<p>

" You girls' please take off your clothes and put on these kimonos'... You'll know you gained the Hanayo, if you feel a new power in you. " Amarante said giving the girls' their kimono's.

The girls' went in the water and each of them exprainced what was the risk of gaining to Hanayo.

" You girls' wake up! " Akahana said shaking Ino's shoulders but was in vain because they didn't budge. Leiko then stood up and performed hand seals and splashed water on the girls'.

" Ahhh! " The girls' screamed and woke up all soaking wet from Leiko.

" W-w-what w-was that f-for? " Ino said shaking from the coldness.

" You didn't wanna wake up so we had to use something else to wake you up. " Akahana said smiling. Sada and Mitsu were laughing at them, Amarante giggled and Leiko was smirking.

" Change and come for a late night snack outside. " Sada said walking out of the room with Akahana and them behind her.

" It's night already.. How long were we out? " Tenten asked.

" If we arrived at the pond at 6:00 P.M and it's 10:30 now. I'd say 4 hours and a half. " Sakura said looking at the clock on the wall.

The girls were all changed and were outside on the porch.

" Wow... Look at these snacks. " Ino said drolling at the wonderful snack set on the table outside.

" Glad you like right away before even eating it. " Mitsu said smilling sitting down on her pillow seat. The girls' and women sat down and ate in peace and looking at the shinny stars in the night sky.

" I forgot did we gained the Hanayo? " Sakura asked.

" Let's see... Close your eyes' and add chakra to your eyes' you girls' and then open them... " Amarante said. The girls' did what they were told and added chakra to their eyes'.

They opened them again and saw things differently. They saw things clearer then before and a great range of vision.

" I can see way better then before... " Tenten said.

" I feel lighter... " Hinata said.

" And more stronger... " Sakura and Ino said smilling at this new feeling and power.

" Your eye colors' changed also. " Leiko said with her arms' crossed.

" Really? What color? " Ino asked curious to know her new eye color.

" Ino has green eyes', Sakura has red eyes', Hinata has honey colored eyes', and Tenten has navy blue eyes'. " Mitsu said looking at their new eye colors'.

" How much petals on each eyes'? " Amarante asked Sada. Sada stared at each of their eyes' closely and went back to a sitting postion.

" Sakura has three silver petals with a slit pupils too, like you Amarante... Ino has two silver petals, Hinata with one and Tenten with a slit pupils and one petal on her left eye... " Sada said. ' _So Sakura has the same eyes' as me... And Tenten has one petal on her left eye... ' _Amarante thought.

" Okay remember tomorrow your hard training starts at 7:00 A.M... I hope you'll do good. " Amarante said going back in the house. The girls' helped cleaning the table and went inside.

" Good night girls'! " Sada, Akahana, and Mitsu said.

" Good night too. " Ino, Sakura, and Hinata said. The went on their beds in the spare room and fell asleep as soon has their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi26: I hope you enjoyed this chapie... I'll be putting a time skip from the training and it will be on when the girls' finished their training and are leaving to go to the akatsuki again. I'll explain how much they improved from the two year training on the next chapter too and all the girls' will be 19 and a half next chapter too. WARNING: I might put a pairing in this story, but they are going to be akatsuki pairing. :p<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Itachi26:**** Hehehe. Here's another chapter to my awesome reviewers. This chapter will be mostly on the girls and how they've improved the past two years, and they're leaving to go back to the akatsuki as promised... :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's charaters'. I only own this story idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

" I had a wonderful sleep. " Ino said brushing her teeth. Sakura and them were all ready and were waiting for Ino to hurry up.

" We all did. " Sakura said grabbing her bags.

" I can't believe two years passed by so quickly... " Hinata said smiling.

" The training was hard especially training with Amarante for the last few months, which was a pain in the ass. " Tenten said sweat dropping from the memory.

" Yeah, but now we're finished and we made a promise to go back to the Akatsuki soon as we were done training... " Sakura said with a frown but then smiled. ' _I wonder how Konan and them are doing? ' _Sakura thought.

" Girls' please come outside! " Amarante yelled to the girls' from outside. The girls' listened and headed outside to see Amarante, Akahana, Mitsu, Leiko, and Sada were all smiling at them with proudness in their eyes'.

" What's this all about? " Ino asked weirded out by the womens' expression especially Leiko was finally smiling.

" We all happy you all passed our training and mastered the Hanayo and your chankra natures' are really skilled but not mastered... " Sada said smiling, then Amarante went to Sakura, Mitsu went to Ino, Sada went to Hinata and Leiko went to Tenten.

" Sakura you we be the leader of this team, because you hold the most powerful Hanayo out of the four of you... Your chakra nature is fire... So here is a kitana named Ka... Don't worry the sword was espeically made for you, each of you get a new kitana adapting to your natures'... The hanayo you have is called Chisaki which means A Tousand Blossoms... Please remember to you're all welcomed back here anytime. " Amarante said to Sakura.

" I well treasure this forever... " Sakura holding her new kitana in her hands and putting it on her back strap. Amarante smiled a sincere smile.

" Ino you are headstong and very smart. You'll be the second in command if Sakura is busy and your duty is to look after your whole team... Here is a new better kitana, since your chakra nature is water the name will be Mizu... The hanayo you possess is Ren which means Water Lily... Remember never to give up and always love... " Mitsu said grinning at Ino.

" I will Mitsu-sensei... " Ino said adoring her new kitana and straped to her back.

" Hinata you are a kind-hearted person just like me, never change that. But remember never show mercy to the enemy if your team is in danger... You are my best student I worked with and here is a awesome kitana for you. Your chakra nature is wind so it is named Kaze... Your hanayo you have is called Kohana which means Little Flower... Please remember your awesome sensei. " Sada said smiling at Hinata like it was the most natural thing in the world.

" I never forget a awesome sensei like you, Sada... " Hinata said putting her kitana in her back strap.

" Tenten you are the most amusing student I ever had so far... Here is a kitana and the name is Nariko since your nature is lightning... The hanayo you possess is called Hana which means Bud or Blossom... If anyone ever hurts the people precious to you, you kill them in a instant... Remember never spare a cowards life... " Leiko said with a smile.

" Don't worry, I learned from the best! " Tenten said grinning like mad. Leiko just laughed, for the first time since the past 2 years. Tenten wasn't shocked at all, she know Leiko would laugh sometime.

" Okay, now girls pull you kitanas' out and yell their names... They only responed to their user an only their user. " Akahana said. The girls' pulled out their kitanas'.

" KA! Mizu! Kaze! Nariko! " The girls' yelled their kitanas' names. Sakura's kitana was covered in fire, Ino's was covered in with water, Hinata's sword was still the same until she tried touching it her finer was cut but she didn't touch the sword and knew the wind was covering the sword. Tenten's sword was covered with lightning much like Sasuke's kitana.

" Woah! " The girls' said in awe.

" If you ever drop or lose your kitana in a battle you call their names' and they come back to you automatically... Now swing your kitanas'. " Akahana said since she was the one who created them.

The girls' then swung their swords and at some trees. The girls' were only shocked once more, when they saw some trees on fire, crushed by water, sliced by wind, and cracked by lightning.

" That was... AWESOME! " Ino said amazed by what just happened. They all started laughing and it died down.

" Well... I guess this is good bye... " Sakura said.

" Yeah... Remember you're all welcomed backed when ever you want. " Amarante said.

" We will visit as soon as we can! " Sakura said waving to them and they all waved back to them.

* * *

><p>" I can't believe we made it... Will we stay in Akatsuki forever? " Tenten asked Sakura.<p>

" Yes... We were accepted into Akatsuki for who we are... Since we no longer have ties with Leaf or it's people... I can't forgive them for destroying Amarante and them's village, and for killing innocent people for fearing them! " Sakura said with anger in her voice.

" If they can't harm the village, we will... " Hinata said with venom in her voice. The girls' were all shocked to hear Hinata say anything like that before.

" H-Hinata? " Sakura said looking at her in the eyes'.

" You're right Sakura... They suffered because of the selfishness of the Leaf... Their elders' told them not to take revenge, so we will for their sake and our sake... " Hinata said still jumping from tree to tree.

" Yeah... " Was all the other girls' said.

* * *

><p>***<em> One hour later<em>

" We're here." Ino said looking at the huge boulder covered in plants.

" Okay, here we accept any missions' from the leader... And don't get angered by Hidan's swearing habit, okay? " Sakura said/asked. ' _If I'm here now, might as well get to know the people here... ' _Sakura thought sighing.

" Yep! " Ino said excited to see Deidara again. Just then the boulder moved and out came two members'.

" Kisame... Itachi? " Sakura asked curious to know why they're outside. ' _What are they doing out here? ' _Sakura thought.

Itachi looked to them and then at Sakura. Sakura noticed this looked away right away. ' _Their chakra levels are much higher then before... ' _Itachi thought.

" Hehehe, so the girls' came back... We were just heading out to look for you. Made our mission a whole lot easier. " Kisame said grinning.

" Let's head in then. " Ino said rushing into the base.

Ino and them were now in front of the leader of akatsuki. The leader was at his desk waiting for the girls' to return.

" You stayed true to your word... Here are rings for each of you and cloaks... Pass me your forehead-protecters as well. " Pain said and the girls' headed him their head-bands. It took a whole 10 minutes for him to finsh what he was doing with the headbands.

" They are now communitcaters in them... You may all go, tomorrow you all will be assigned to teams, since Sasori, and Kazuku were killed some of you will be their replacements... " Pain said and dismissed them to leave the room.

" Thank you leader-sama. " Sakura said and left with the girls' beside her.

" Well that was easy... " Tenten said holding her cloak in her right arm.

" Now we are officially apart of the akatsuki. " Ino said putting on her akatsuki cloak and she felt a fimiliar chakra coming inside from the training field. ' _That's Deidara! ' _Ino thought.

" Uhmm... I'm going to go outside, okay? " Ino asked and waited for premission from the others'.

" Go ahead and see Deidara... We all know you have a thing for him. " Sakura said teasing Ino and Ino blushed.

" Okay, then! " Ino said and took off leaving Sakura and them in dust. The girls' sweat dropped and sighed.

**Ino's POV**

Ino was racing to go see Deidara, that she bumped into a strong built chest.

" Off! " Ino said and rubbed her nose. Ino looked up to see Deidara staring at her. ' _He looks a bit older now... And cute too. ' _Ino thought with a faint blush.

" So you're back from your training, hmm. " Deidara said absorbing her new image and looks. ' _Didn't think she would change this much... She has a high level of charka then before? ' _Deidara thought with a tiny blush. Ino noticed that he was staring a bit too long and looked away right away.

" W-What? " Ino asked looking at the floor.

" Uhm, nothing... Anyways long time no see, hn. " Deidara said putting an arm over her shoulder. Ino was too distracted to even try push his arm away from her.

" Yeah... So how was it here in Akatsuki these past two years? " The blonde-haired girl asked. Deidara looked at her like she was stupid.

" Like always boring and alot of work on the stupid mission. What about you, hm? " Deidara said/asked walking toward the living room with Ino beside him.

" I see... It was fun and extremely hard training, well it all pays off to be stronger. " Ino said smiling her famous smile and Deidara just stared amused by her beautiful smile. ' _She looks more beautiful when she smiles... ' _Deidara thought with a tiny smirk.

" I like your smile... " Deidara said no even thinking he said this out loud. Ino widen her eyes at this and went different shades of red.

" W-What did y-you say? " Ino asked stuttering, still red from what Deidara said to her. Deidara widen his eyes this time from realization from what he said out loud.

" Uhmm, n-nothing... " Deidara stuttered from embarrassment.

" Hahaha... Your really weird! " Ino laughed at Deidara.

" S-Shut up, hn! " Deidara said kinda angered from her laughing at him, but he couldn't help but laugh with her.

Ino and Deidara saw Hinata, Tenten, Tobi, Kisame, and Itachi in the living room sitting around chatting away except for Itachi, who just got up a left.

" So, it's seems we have love birds in the Akatsuki now. " Kisame said teasing Deidara and Ino who blushed in response. All of them laughed at Ino and Deidara.

" Where's Sakura? " Ino asked Hinata and Tenten.

" Ohh, she's said she had to get something and she would be here later. " Tenten said to Ino.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura was too busy in her thoughts and when she went around a corner she bumped into someone and was about to fall to the floor until that someone caught her before she did hit the floor. Sakura blinked twice and was staring in Itachi's eyes with shock and stumbled to her feet again.

" S-Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! " Sakura said bowing her head down several times. ' _Why is she apologizing? I was the one who bumped into her. ' _Itachi thought staring at her bowing form.

" It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. " Itachi said and Sakura looked at him again this time with a smile.

" I'm still sorry thought... Your name is Itachi right? " Sakura said/asked. ' _Now's the time to get to know people here.' _Sakura thought.

" Yes... You are now a official member here now I see. " Itachi said looking at Sakura holding her cloak and on her left ring finger was a grey ring.

" Yep! I'm Sakura Haruno by the way. " Sakura said holding out her hand so Itachi can shack it. Itachi looked at her hand for awhile and at Sakura's face. ' _Why is she always smiling, even in the Akatsuki...' _Itachi thought and didn't notice Sakura was staring at him in question.

" Well, aren't you gonna shake my hand for a proper greeting? " The pink-haired kunoichi asked staring at Itachi. Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and shook her hand.

" Wasn't that easy. " Sakura said. Itachi just kept queit.

" I got to go now, I'll see you around Sakura. " Itachi said turning around to his own direction with a smirk on his face. ' _She is different. She doesn't see me as a threat or scared to look in my eyes, she just sees me as a person... ' _Itachi thought walking to his room.

Sakura was just staring at his retreating form and smiled and turned to go see Ino and them in the living room. ' _Well I got to his name at least, but everyone know his name... ' _Sakura thought with a sigh.

**Normal POV**

" What's up guys'? " Sakura said leaning on the living room entrance frame.

" What took you so long Bill-Board brow? " Ino asked worried that Sakura didn't show up sooner.

" Ohh, I got lost on my way of life. " Sakura said with a lazy expression just like Kakashi. ' _Damn that stupid Kakashi-sensei rubbed off on me... Wait that didn't sound right. ' _Sakura thought with a sweat drop.

" Never mind that let's at least help Konan clean the supper dishes from today, since we got here later then we expected. " Sakura said going to see Konan in the kitchen room.

" Hello Konan-san. " Sakura said entering the room. Konan turned from around with dishes in her hands to Sakura and them.

" Ohh, Hello Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. " Konan said with a tiny smile. Hinata was by Konan's side in a flash and grabbed the dishes and put them on the counter.

" You go and relax now, we'll do the work here for today. " Ino said pushing Konan out the door, not paying attention to the resisting Konan.

" Now let's clean up after these pigs'. " Tenten said pulling up her sleeves.

" Yeah! " The girls' said also lefting up their sleeves and did everything in 10 minutes.

**10 Minutes later**

" Ffuu... That was took longer then expected. " Hinata said fixing her sleeves again.

" Well what do you expect from a bunch of guys'? " Ino said cleaning her hands. The girls' just brusted out in laughter.

" Wow? It's 10:00 o'clock. I didn't even look at the clock when we got here, time went by so fast. " Sakura said looking at the clock on the wall.

" Well, let's go to sleep for what is to come tomorrow. " Tenten said walking out the kitchen towards her room. The girls' followed after her.

" Good night! " Ino said to them before walking into her room.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura was laying on her bed with her arms underneath her like Shikamaru when he was watching the clouds'.

" I need fresh air. " Sakura said to herself and got up and opened her door slowy so no one would hear her leave. ' _It's so quiet here at night...' _Sakura thought walking toward the exit of the Akatsuki.  
>Sakura finally got to the entrance and did five hands seals that Konan showed her to open the base.<p>

" Ahhh... It feels good to be outside at mid night, it's so peaceful and calm... " Sakura said breathing in nice cool air in her lungs. Just then Sakra heard metal hit an object and she concealed her chakra in a instant. ' _I better activate Hanayo, so I can see better in the dark...' _Sakura thought activating her eye technique. Her eye color changed from green to red with three silver petals around her now slit pupils.

Sakura grabbed her kitana she got from Amarante and was slowly walking toward where the noise came from. Sakura was behind bush and looked to see who made the noise. ' _Uhh? What is Itachi doing out here in the middle of night training?' _Sakura thought putting her kitana away on her back again.

Sakura got up and a kunai was flying her way at a great speed, that the untrained eye couldn't see. Sakura just caught it and put it in her holster and went walking towards Itachi. Sakura deactivated the Hanayo, so Itachi wouldn't notice it.

" Why are you out here late at night? " Sakura asked Itachi. Itachi was shocked to see that he almost hit Sakura with a kunai and that she caught it like it was nothing as well. ' _How did she see my kunai at a speed like that? ' _Itachi thought but he expression still motionless.

" I was training... " Itachi said. Sakura raised her one eyebrow.

" Late at night? " Sakura asked crossing her arms'.

" I prefer to train at night, it is more quiet to concentrate more... " Itachi said and he felt a sting in his right eye and covered it right away.

" Sit down! " Sakura said walking closer to Itachi.

" It's nothing. " Itachi said and the pain grow much more. Sakura was now by his side and held his shoulders and pushed him down to the ground slowly. Itachi was in too much pain to resist Sakura now.

" Let me look at your eyes'. " The pink-haired kunoichi said holding Itachi's arms and Itachi slowly put his arms down to show Sakura his eyes'. Then the moon came from behind the clouds and lit up Sakura's face. ' _She's looks beautiful in the moonlight... ' _Itachi thought.

" Lay down this is going to take a long time... " Sakura said. Itachi layed down on the ground.

" Now close your eyes' so I can heal them... You shouldn't use the Sharingan too much or you'll loose your eye sight... Lucky I was here before you completey went blind... I would have to heal your eyes' every two weeks now for a whole 5 months, then you'll never go blind again after that. " Sakura said smiling to assure Itachi it was okay.  
>Itachi just kept quiet and closed his eyes' for Sakura to heal them.<p>

Sakura put her hair into a ponytail and focused her chakra in her palms and started healing his eyes'. ' _It's really hard work to heal tiny little cells in the eyes'...' _Sakura thought focusing more now.

*****Half an hour later**

" F-Finished... " Sakura said sitting on the ground wiping sweat from her brow. Itachi got up and blinked a few times and looked around. ' _I-I can see alot more clearer then before even with the Sharingan activated... She's a skilled Medic-nin. ' _Itachi thought looking at Sakura.

" I guess I'll go back to the base before morning comes... Since I only have four more hours of sleep. " Sakura said and puffed into smoke and Itachi also went back to the base.

" That was exhausting, but at least I helped Itachi from not going blind. " Sakura said laying on her bed again. Sakura turned on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi26: Lol how was this chapter... I know it's shitty but I was kinda lazy since I finally finished my homework that I didn't do. Anyways the next chapter will be on who goes on which teams'... One more thing the girls' will be seprated into different teams, but two will stay together. Hehehe Sorry about adding the same chapter to chapter 5, but I fixed. Lmfao! xD<strong>

**R&R :3  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Itachi26: So I finally fixed everything with chapter 4 & 5, sorry for that again. Anyways this chapter will be on who goes on which team. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Blah blah blah. You know where I am going with this. -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>With the girls'<strong>

Sakura and them were entering the Akatsuki meeting room, and saw a huge table with 10 chairs' for everyone. The members' were all seated now.

" Now that everyone is here, I'll be assigning new members' to different teams'... Sakura will be with Itachi, and Kisame. Ino with Deidara. Hinata, and Tenten with Hidan... Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura will be going to the Hidden Leaf village to kill three special jounins'. Their names are Torune Aburame, Shiranuai Genma, and Namiasha Raidou... Ino and Deidara will receive a scroll from the Hidden Sand, and Hidan's team will get supplies at the far end of the Rain village... You got 10 minutes' to prepare for the mission. " Pain said and vanished. Everyone else also disappeared.

" Sakura you'll be fine with this mission, right?" Ino asked worried for Sakura going to the Leaf.

" Yep, everything will be fine. " Sakura said smiling. ' _Hope nothing goes wrong with this mission. ' _Sakura thought. Ino just kept staring at her in doubt. ' _You can foul everyone else with that smile, but not me...' _Ino thought frowning.

" Stop looking at me like that, remember I'm the leader of this team. I can take care of myself. " Sakura said.

" Okay, we got to go. See ya later Sakura. " Ino said, but when Ino was out of sight she grabbed a scroll. ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu! ' _Ino thought and out came a little bird. (**For the people who don't know what kuchiyose no Jutsu means, it means Summoning Technique.**)

" How may I help you Ino-sama? " The little bird asked.

" I want you to look after Sakura, and make sure she's okay. " Ino said and the bird nodded and took off. ' _Please make sure she's okay Roin. ' _Ino thought.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura<strong>

Sakura, Itachi, and Kisame were traveling towards the Leaf from the tree tops. Sakura saw a bird traveling above her but she didn't mind it.

" Sooo, what do you like, and dislike Kisame? " Sakura asked bored out of her mind now. Kisame stared for awhile.

" I like eating different kinds of meat, except sushi I hate sushi. What about you Sakura? " Kisame said/asked. Sakura thought for awhile.

" Uhmm. I love eating dangos' and hate spicy foods! What about you Itachi? " Sakura said/asked. Itachi didn't say anything.

" Well... " Sakura asked waiting for an answer.

" ... " Itachi said nothing at all, which inraged Sakura.

" Fine then quiet bastard! " Sakura said and looked away from Itachi. Itachi twicthed at this but stayed quiet. Kisame snuckered.

" We're here... " Itachi said stopping on top of the wall around Konoha. Sakura and Kisame were now beside Itachi. ' _Well it still looks the same...' _Sakura thought.

" Locate Torune, Shiranui, and Namiashi, Kisame. " Itachi said. Kisame then closed his eyes' and opened them again.

" They're in the training grounds'. And it's only those three there. This is our perfect chance to attack them and get it done with. " Kisame said grinning.

" Let's head down there then. " Sakura said adding little bit of chakra to her straw hat so it would stay on her head. Sakura jumped down from the wall into the trees and went running to the training fields, with Itachi and Kisame following right behind her.

" Finally have a break from keeping watch by the gate. " Namiashi said. Torune, and Shiranui were just standing there.

Sakura was behind a large tree and came from it making hand seals. ' _Katon: Haisekisho (Fire style: Combustion Ash Cloud) ' _Sakura thought and a huge ash cloud went racing toward the three. Two escaped right way, except for Namiashi who clicked his teeth and the ash cloud exploded, killing him.

Itachi and Kisame came out of the trees and attacked as well. Kisame was having a hand to hand combat with Torune. Itachi was battling Shiranui, Shiranui then appeared behind Itachi with a kunai in hand. ' _Shit! Katon Ninpo: Hibashiri ( Fire Style: Jet Flare) ' _Sakura thought and a huge flare went racing towards Shiranui and engulf him in flames. Itachi looked behind with widen eyes'. ' _She saved me...' _Itachi thought.

Kisame finished his oppenent easily by slicing him into two.

" Hehe, that was ea- " Kisame was caught off when five people showed up almost hitting Kisame with a lightning technique. ' _That t-technique... ' _Sakura thought with eyes' widen. The five people were now in front of Itachi, Sakura, and Kisame in a fighting stance.

" Akatsuki? " Kakashi said and he looked around himself and saw Namiashi, and what was left of Torune, and Shiranui.

" Kakashi, the copy-ninja. " Kisame said with a grin. Kakashi glared at Kisame.

" I know that voice, Kisame and if your Kisame then that's... Itachi Uchiha. " Kakashi said looking at Itachi. Kakashi looked at Sakura, but he didn't know it was her because of her straw hat.

" Itachi! " Sasuke said glaring at Itachi. Sasuke was about to attack him, until Naruto and Kakashi held his shoulder. Sasuke shoved their hands off and stayed still.

" I see the nine-tails is with you as well. Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai. " Itachi said looking at Naruto. ' _I better cover my voice so they won't notice me. ' _Sakura thought.

" Itachi, we came here to kill those three and not anyone else. Now let's go. " Sakura said but she sounded more different from her regular voice. Itachi looked at her and wondered why she was covering her voice.

" Not without a FIGHT! " Naruto said rushing toward Sakura with a kunai in hand. ' _Shit! Taji Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! ( Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) ' _Sakura thought making 20 clones, with chakra added to them so they can last a bit longer.

The clones were in front of Sakura in a protective form and Naruto attacked them. ' _W-What. How come they don't disappear when I hit them? ' _Naruto thought. A clone was going to punch him until lightning hit the clone and turned into smoke.

Kakashi, Gai, and Ausma went after Itachi, and Kisame. While Naruto, and Sasuke went after Sakura. ' _Damn. Sakura's in trouble! ' _Itachi thought worried for Sakura. Itachi was about to get kicked by Gai, but he dodged it with ease.

" Are you going to be okay fighting those two? " Kisame said battling with Asuma. Sakura looked to Kisame and nodded and Kisame went back to his fighting.

" Chidori! " Sasuke yelled with his whole hand covered in lightning. Sakura saw Naruto distracted with the clones and she just smirked at Sasuke, but he didn't see her face.

" I got a little trick up my sleeve as well. "Sakura said her voice still covered. Sasuke just smirked not amused by his opponent.

" Katon: Geon Rasengan (Fire Style: Flame Resengan) " Sakura said and in her palm was a flame resengan, just like Naruto's but covered in flames making it more effective then the regular resengan.

Sasuke just widen his eyes' but still had chidori. Then Sasuke and Sakura went running to eachother and the flame resengan and chidori hit each other and caused a huge light between them.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched, on what which one fallen first. Then out of the light came Sakura and Sasuke falling to the ground. Naruto saw this and saw Sasuke hit the ground panting. Sakura was caught by Itachi and he was holding her, but to her unfortune her straw hat came off between the flame resengan and chidori htting each other.

Sasuke got up remembering when the straw hat came off his oppnents' head. And he saw a older looking Sakura looking at him in the eye. ' _That w-was Sakura... ' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke then saw Itachi holding Sakura bridal-style and it angered him for some odd reason.

" Sakura are you okay? " Itachi asked, finally asking a question. Sakura opened her eyes' and looked at Itachi. Sakura noticed that he was carrying her in his arms' and jumped off right away.

" I'm okay. That just blew me back that's all. " Sakura said and forgot to cover her voice, and she remembered then that she no longer had her hat on and she gasped.

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Naruto, and Sasuke were all staring at Sakura now.

" W-Why S-Sakura? " Naruto asked looking at her, walking a bit forward until two more akatsuki members' came and one member blocked Sakura away from Naruto.

" Don't come any closer! " One member said to Naruto and them. Sakura widen her eyes' at the member in front of her.

" I-Ino what are you doing? " Sakura asked Ino and Ino took off her straw hat. Everyone else just gasped to see Ino.

" If you noticed a bird flying by that was Roin, I sent her to follow you and come to me if you were in danger. " Ino said still in front of Sakura.

" I told you not to worry about me! " Sakura said to Ino.

" It's my duty to make sure everyone is safe Sakura. " Ino said.

" I-Ino is that really you? " Asuma said. Ino glared at him.

" Shut up! " Ino said glaring at him more.

" Why you girls'? Why did you betray the Leaf? " Naruto yelled at Sakura, and Ino.

" You pretty darn well know why! " Sakura and Ino said at the same time. Naruto flinched at this.

" You're the ones to blame for us leaving! Did you know how much pain you caused us, uhh! " Sakura yelled at them and her eye color was changing from green to red. Sakura covered her eyes' right away and calmed herself down before she lost it.

" Ino create a mist so we make escape. " Sakura said. Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame were all quiet at this scene between the Leaf ninja and the girls'. Ino nodded and didn't need to make any hands seals.

" Kiri Gakure no Jutsu! (Hiding Mist Technique) " Ino said and a huge mist appeared covering them and blinding the other ones.

" Now! " Sakura said and all of the Akatsuki took off with a fast pace that citizens couldn't even see them, but feel air brush pass them.

Gai did a Tai-jutsu technique and the mist disappeared and the akatsuki was no longer there. Naruto was now kneeling on the ground and he punched to so hard it made a hole. Sasuke was glaring at the ground. ' _Sakura is with Itachi! ' _Sasuke thought.

" Naruto, Sasuke we have to report this to the Hokage so get up. " Kakashi said put his hand on Naruto. Naruto got up slowly and you can see the dried up tears on his cheeks.

" I see, so that was a horrible fact that girls' joined the Akatsuki then... And they're more powerful then before and Sakura hardly got hurt from that blow and Ino didn't need to create a hand sign to make that huge mist... I almost forgot to tell you guys', but I just remembered this now, Sakura has this too. " Tsunade said pointing at her forehead where her little diamond shaped seal was. They gasped at this.

" You mean she's even more stronger then you now? " Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded.

" I didn't see it on her forehead at all though. " Kakashi said. Sasuke just stood there in a stance.

" That's because it's on her left shoulder... You guys' will have to train even more harder and longer now. These girls' are even more stronger then before, Sakura is probably the strongest out of those four with the Regenration Healing technique... And worse of all they're part of the Akatsuki, if their doing missions' now they'll be getting ready to try capturing the jinchurikis'... " Tsunade said and was thinking really hard on what to do with the Akatsuki and Sakura and them too.

" So we train longer now... But what do we do about Sakura, and them? " Sasuke said/asked. Tsunade glared at him.

" I'm thinking of what to do with them... Was there anything else different about the girls'? " Tsunade asked Kakashi. Kakashi thought for awhile a gasped.

" When I had the sharingan activated I noticed Sakura's chakra was going to her eyes' and her eye color was starting to change to red with some little silver things around her pupil, much like the sharingan. " Kakashi said remembering Sakura's eyes'.

" I see... " Tsunade said. Naruto noticed Tsunade was frowning.

" There's something you're not telling us Baa-chan. " Naruto said. Tsunade frowned more from being called baa-chan but let it pass.

" You're right Naruto... Long ago there was a village called Gin. It was the Hidden Spring village, it was tiny but it was a strong village with a eye technique called the Hanayo, but the village hated being involved in war so they stayed hidden somewhere in the forest. Until Madara Uchiha found them along with other ninja, but they disguised themselves as Leaf ninja. It was said that they were all annihilate, but there was only and only one rumor there was five surviving female kunoichi's... Sakura and them probably took my scroll on them and asked them to train them, and so probably gained the Hanayo. " Tsunade said.

" Uhmm, what is the Hanayo? " Naruto asked dumb strucked. Kakashi and them sighed at Naruto's stupidity. ' _As long as he's back to his normal self. ' _Tsunade thought smiling.

" The Hanayo is a eye technique much like the sharingan, but it has silver petals around the pupils, some even have slit pupils. It can see through a gen-jutsu and it can keep up with master tai-jutsu users', but it can't match up with sharingan in seeing such speed. The sharingan can copy jutsus but it can't see that much in the dark, unlike the Hanayo that can see clear in the dark, it's like night vision but it can see the colors perfectly in the night too... It is more effective then the sharingan because it has special powers', like controlling gravity, natures' and stopping nin-jutsu and your normal eye color changes a different color as well... " Tsunade explaining as much as she can to Naruto and them.

" So you're saying that the girls' have those eyes'? " Kakashi asked.

" Sadly, yes... Making them 10x more powerful. " Tsunade said. Sasuke was now angered even more knowing that Sakura and the girls' can be stronger then him, or even Itachi.

" I'm leaving now. " Sasuke said leaving the Hokage tower. ' _This is really confusing...' _Sasuke thought walking home.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura and Ino<strong>

" I didn't need help. " Sakura said. They were heading back to base now that the mission was over.

" Yeah me seeing you getting blown back was okay. " Ino said sacarasticly. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

" Ino, I think they could of handled it themselves without our help. " Deidara said. Ino glared at him and Deidara kept quiet.

" Good jobs for new members'. " Pain said to them.

" You all have a mission in weeks time. It will be a seduce mission for the girls'. You'll seduce three rich man, they're names are Haruko Haruki, Hoshi Haruki, and Hiroshi Haruki. The oldest is Haruko he is 26, Hoshi is 24, and the youngest is Hiroshi he is 22. Haruko's favorite color is navy blue, Hoshi favorite color is green, and Hiroshi's is baby blue. You'll have a week of free time and you'll be able to go shopping for stuff you need for this mission... You'll have to persue them and ask them where they're hidden scroll is and you can take anything you like from that place after you get the scroll... Itachi, Deidara, Hidan will be going with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten just incase anything goes wrong. Hinata will be with the guys' as well. You are dismissed. " Pain said dismissing them all.

" Okay, tomorrow we are for sure going shopping! " Ino said. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata sighed.

" Good thing Hinata isn't going to seduce anybody. " Tenten said kinda jealous of Hinata.

" Anyways I'm tired as hell. I'm going to sleep. " Sakura and Ino choursed together.

" Well have a nice sleep. " Each of them said to each other and they went in their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi26: Well that's it for this chapter. It's going to take a while for next too. And I NEED help on how to make this story into a romance one, I suck at romance. PM me for a really good idea. I'm desprate here. :'**

**R&R and remember I need help with the romance! :'/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Itachi26: I'm sooo sorry for not updating in so long. While since I got a laptop, I'll be updating a bit more from now on... Hope you all like this new chapter. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura and the girls<strong>

" Ugh, I'm gonna die from not shopping in so damn long! " Ino said shaking Tenten like a rag doll. Tenten was struggling to get loose from Ino's iron grip. Sakura and Hinata just sighed and past them. Tenten then felt betrayed, but Ino finally let go of Tenten, to catch up with the others.

Ino was probably the only one who was always the one who didn't like akatsuki cloak being so baggy, especially the straw hat. The rest didn't mind it at all.

Sakura and them sensed something behind them. Sakura throw four kunai in the trees and out come four black figures. ' _I knew this was bound to happen, ' _Sakura thought glaring at a certain person in front of her.

" What the leader-sama doesn't trust us enough, to go somewhere? " Sakura said sarcastically. " That is why we're here, " Itachi said with a tiny smirk. Sakura, of course twitched at this plain statement he gave. ' _Smart ass...' _Sakura thought putting her hands on her hips.

" Okay, since you came here by orders. We'll meet with everyone at that hotel over there, okay... I'll put Deidara, with Ino. Hidan with Tenten, and Kisame and Hinata stay at the hotel until we get back... " Sakura said truimphly, but she forgot about a certain Uchiha. " Uhmm, Sakura what about Itachi? " Tenten asked pointing at Itachi. Sakura gaped at this, and looked defeated.

" Looks like I'm with you... " Itachi said with a glint in his eyes. Sakura sighed, and they all went their seperate ways, in the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura and Itachi<strong>

Sakura and Itachi were walking side-by-side, until Sakura pushed Itachi into a ally. " Look, you quiet bastard! If you ruin my time away from Akatsuki, I'll punch you into next year. " Sakura said holding Itachi by the collar. Itachi seemed unfazed by this and switched positions with Sakura, now Sakura was the one pinned to the wall by Itachi.

Itachi leaned in closer until their were one inch from eachothers faces, causing Sakura to blush. " If I'm a quiet _bastard_, does it like I'll ruin your free time? " Itachi asked, then he backed away letting Sakura go. Sakura then puffed her cheeks and walked pass Itachi to a dango shop, because she was getting hungry. Itachi smirked and followed right behind her.

Sakura and Itachi sat themselves at a table for two. Sakura thought about that little scene in the ally, and blushed. The waitress came by asked what their were ordering, snapping Sakura from her thoughts. " Uh, I Would like five dango sticks, and some tea. " The pinked-haired kunoichi said. The waitress turned to Itachi. " And you sir? " The brown-haired woman asked. " Just tea will be fine, " Itachi said. " I'll came with everything in a minute. " The woman said walking away.

Sakura raised a perfect pink eyebrow towards Itachi. Itachi was looking out the window, until he felt a pair of jade eyes looking his way. " What? " Itachi asked wanting to know why she was looking at him like that. " Why are only getting tea, aren't you hungry, as well? " Sakura asked. " Tea is fine for me, plus we're in a dango shop and I take no favor in sweets. " Itachi said; just then the waitres came with a tray with dango and two cups of tea. " Here you go. " The woman said.

Sakura then grabbed one dango stick and eat it all in 15 seconds, while Itachi was sipping some tea. " Um Itac mn hi m, hm whmy don't mm yomu like swemm ets? " Sakura was trying to say with her mouth full. Itachi looked at Sakua with a raised brow. " Were you trying to say something? " Itachi asked.

Sakura swallowed her food and spoke. " I said; Why don't you like sweets? " Sakura said more clearer though. " Because I don't favor them like you do... " Itachi said, not eveing knowing what Sakura was thinking.

Sakura grabbed her fork, and poked it into one sweet looking dango, and was quietly climbing over the table toward Itachi. Just as Itachi opened his eyes Sakura had forced a dango in his mouth, and with her free hand she grabbed his chin and made hime chew it. Once it was done, Sakura looked a Itachi and burst out laughing on her chair, clucthing her stomach.

Once Sakura finished laughing, Itachi was had a expression f disblief. ' _H-how can that taste... So delicious? ' _Itachi thought. " You look like you\re a blind man looking at the sun for the first time! " The pinked-haired girl said giggling from his expression. Itachi dismissed that comment and was again sipping tea.

Sakura and Itachi entered a Kimono shop, and Sakura was looking around. Sakura picked out two kimonos and had a necklace in the other hand. " Let me try on two of these, and I'll let you decide which one is better. " The pink-haired kunoichi stated. " Un, " Itachi muttered.

" Okay I'm coming out with the first one, " Sakura said unlocking the door to her dressing room. Sakura came out with a darkish green kimono, with trees; the leafs were a light green colour. Her hair was in a right-sided braid, and a necklace with a light green jewel. ' _She looks alright, but I wanna see the next...' _Itachi thought.

Sakura was standing there in a certain pose. " How do I look. " Sakura asked. " Umm, You really don't match dark colours, try the next one. " Itachi stated. Sakura didn't argue, because he was right; She really didn't match this ugly dark green colour.

Sakura came out with a beautiful jaded kimono, it wasn't too light or too dark. With a light peach ribbon around her waist; The design was very creative with very light green tint for the design. She had the same necklace and her hair was in a fancy bun with two green sticks to hold the bun.

Itachi blinked a few times. ' _I like this look better, it matches her... Brings out everything about her. ' _Itachi thought. Sakura twirled once " You like this one? I say it matches me, brings out my eye colour... I'm gonna buy it, " Sakura said rushe into the dressing room and came out with the kimono and accessories.

The waitress waited for awhile. " That would be 10,000 yen. " Sakura dug for her wallet and she counted the money she had. " Darn! I only have 4,000 yen on me... " Sakura said with a slight sad expression. The clerk was about to take the kimono back to the hangers until Itachi put 10,000 yen on the counter. " I-Itachi you don't have to pay for it, I can look for a less expensive kimono. " Sakura said trying to make Itachi reconsider.

Itachi shock his head. " I'm only doing this for a reason. " Itachi said. " And what reason would that be? " Sakura asked. The clerk then took the money and put everything in a bag and handed Sakura the bag.

They walked out of the store and Itachi was leading the way to the hotel, with Sakura trailing behind watching Itachi retreating back. ' _I wanna know what reason Itachi bought this... Could it be he bought it, because he knew how much I loved this kimono? ' _Sakura thought with a blush.

Sakura then speed walked to Itachi's side. " Umm, Itachi? " Sakura asked trying to gain his attention. Itachi looked down to Sakura. " Hm? " Itachi muttered. " Why did you buy this? " Sakura asked holding up her bag. " Why isn't it obvious? " Itachi asked with a stern face. ' _Obvious? What is this strange feeling in my stomach, I feel like I remember this feeling from somewhere before... " _Sakura thought in question, but what she didn't know was the next words that were gonna come out of Itachi's mouth.

Itachi looked on ahead again. " So, you can owe me for that favor I did for you... " Itachi said smirking. Sakura looked dumb strucked. " Knew it was too good to be true... " The pink-haired kunoichi mummbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ino and Deidara<strong>

Ino was taking her precious time window shopping, but nothing seemed to catch her eye, having the time of her life. Deidara on the other hand was bored out of his mind, wishing to go to the hotel to sleep. " Can find a store to buy the damn kimono already, un! " Deidara burst outloud.

Ino then saw the perfect shop for her taste and grabbed Deidara and dragged him to it. Ino grabbed atleast three kimonos and loads of accessories and a pair of new high heels.

Deidara sat down next to Ino's changing room, and he heard loud shuffling and thuds. " Are you having a party in there Ino? " Deidara asked grinning. " Very funny Deidara... Don't worry I found the most perfect one! " Ino said.

Ino came walking out with a baby blue kimono with white lilies on it, and a lighter blue ribbon around the waist; she had a necklace shaped heart that had little light blue jewels around it and her hair was let down with a baby blue clip at the end of her hair, so it won't fly all over the place.

Ino swung around. " So, how is it? You like it?! " Ino asked, with sparkles in her eyes waiting for his response. Deidara was speechless to say the less. " Y-You look... Beautiful... " The blonde-male said, not even thinking of what he said just now.

Ino stopped dead in her tracks, just beed red. " Umm, thank you... " Ino said, giggling. ' _I'm for sure going to buy this one! ' _Ino thought unchanging and she put on her cloak and exited from the changing room. Deidara had tiny blush on his cheeks still.

" It was my pleasure serving you today, goodnight. " The clerk said as Ino, and Deidara walked out of the shop.

Ino and Deidara were walking in awkward silence. Ino would to Deidara, and Deidara would look to Ino. One time they both stared at eachother and looked away right away. " Hey! " Ino suddenly bursted out, making Deidara jump a little. " Let's go get some food and eat outside near the fountain in the park. " Ino said grabbing hold of Deidara's hand, causing him to blush once more.

Ino and Deidara were eating curry in a to-go bowls, and some drinks. Ino was lying down on the grass staring at the cloudless night sky with a billion stars in the sky. " Looks amazing, un. " Deidara said lying beside Ino on her right. " Yeah... " Ino said gazing at the stars.

Deidara looked to Ino. " Umm, Ino... W-what d-do you think o-of me? " Deidara asked. Ino looked to Deidara. " You're funny, strong, and... Andummcute! " Ino said. Deidara heard funny, strong but he couldn't make out the last sentence. " What was the last sentence, un " Deidara asked.

Ino was now blushing from embarrassment. " Your cute, okay! " The blonde-haired kunoichi said facing the other way. Deidara was shocked to hear Ino admit her feelings. ' _Unlike other girls who are too scared to admit their feelings, she has guts. ' _Deidara thought smiling.

Ino again looked towad Deidara. " Well? Aren't you gonna say something? " Ino asked. " Hahaha! " Deidara laughed. " What's so funny? Are you making fun of me?! " Ino asked, feeling a little bit angry. " No, no! It's nothing like that... Actually I like think you're the most beautiful person, I ever met. I respect that you admit your feelings, instead of being too shy or scared to admit them... " Deidara said. Ino was so red, that she looked like a tomatoe.

Deidara was leaning in closer to Ino, and Ino was also moving forward to Deidara. Ino closed her eyes and so did Deidara. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity to them. They broke the kiss and Ino was smiling and Deidara was grinning like mad rubbing the back of his head.

" We better meet the others at the hotel. " Ino said. " Yeah, un. " Deidara said, getting up. Deidara held out his hand for Ino, and Ino happily took and got up; walking to the hotel to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten and Hidan<strong>

Tenten and Hidan were finished eating, and were now looking what shop to go into first. " Hey?! Look at that the weapon store? " Tenten asked. Hidan just looked at Tenten. " Better hurry it up bitch... " Hidan said. Tenten was walking and stopped and slowly turned her head, with a evil grin. Tenten throw about 20 kunai at Hidan. Hidan then dodged them barely. " Are you trying to fucking kill me! " Hidan yelled. " That was the point! Call me bitch one more time. " Tenten challenged Hidan.

Hidan smirked. " B.I.T.C.H. " Hidan said slowly enough to taunt her. Tenten then appeared behind him flipping him to the ground and with a kunai to his troat. ' _H-How did she get to me so fast? ' _Hidan thought. " Get off me! " Hidan said.

Tenten got of him. " Next time watch what you're going to say to me. " The brown-haired kunoichi warned Hidan. " Take a damn joke. " Hidan mummbled. Tenten and Hidan entered the shop and there were loads of weapons you can imagine.

Tenten saw the most beautiful thing in the world. A huge shuriken, so sharp if you touch the points you would get a deep cut. " I want that mostly. " Tenten said picking it up like it was nothing. ' _I would insult her right now, but we're in a weapon store. ' _Hidan thought. Then something caught his eye, and went to it, and got it without Tenten looking.

Tenten and Hidan left the shop and with loads of bags Hidan was carrying for Tenten. " Now a kimono, " Tenten said looking around in the streets. Tenten and Hidan entered another shop less expensive kimonos, because Tenten mostly spent her money in for her weapons. " Might as well get a cheap one. " The brown-haired girl said a grabbed one went into the changing room.

Out came Tenten in a nice navy blue kimono with a drak grey ribbon around the waist with little designs that were also grey. Her hair was in one bun with a braid around the bun to keep in place. With a necklace, with a diamond shaped blue jewel. ' _She sure knows how to make a cheap thing like that, to look good. ' _Hidan thought smirking.

" I like this one. " Tenten said went into the room again. She came out with it and bought it, with cash she had left over.

Tenten and Hidan were walking in silence again. " I bought you something. " Hidan finally said. " Huh?! " Tenten said looking confused. ' _Why would he buy me something. ' _Tenten thought. Hidan pulled out a box from his pocket and he opened it; Tenten gasped.

" I thought you might like it so I bought it. " Hidan said. Tenten grabbed the box and looked at it a bit longer. It was two matching earrings with shuriken as the design for them. " I love it, thank you. " Tenten said putting them on her ears.

" Thought you'd like them. " Hidan said smiling, and they went straight to the hotel to meet the others'.

* * *

><p><strong>At the hotel<strong>

" So you guys were the last ones back, un. " Deidara said sitting on a couch in the lobby, with Ino beside him. Hidan noticed how close Deidara, and Ino were and Hidan grinned. " Looks like you two are a couple now. " Hidan said still grinning. Ino and Deidara blushed and kept quiet. Everyone started laughing, besides Itachi and the couple.

" Okay. We already bought four rooms, but there's something else to it too... " Sakura said, and then she glared at Itachi. " What's that Sakura? " Tenten asked confused. " _Leader-same _also told the guys that we need a sleeping partner with us... Two to a room, so it's the same as last time. " Sakura said.

Tenten looked to her right. " You mean I have to sleep near... H.I.M " Tenten said pointing to Hidan. " You're lucky Tenten you don't have to sleep near _him._" Sakura said with anime tears flowing down her cheeks, Tenten looked to Itachi who looked so bored.

" It's getting late, let's go to the rooms. " Kisame said. Kisame extended his arm for Hinata. Hinata happily grabbed it, walking up stairs to their rooms. **( There's nothing between Kisame and Hinata, it's more like friends. :p) **

Sakura was quiet the whole way up to their floor. ' _I got the perfect plan, for revenge. ' _Sakura said smirking evily. " Okay... Can you guys go in the rooms, I need to talk to the girls. " Sakura grabbing Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. " Yeah. " Deidara said going into his, and Ino's room.

" What's up, Sakura? " Ino asked. " Come over here so they won't hear us. " The pink-haired girl said, at the end of the hall way. " Okay, now what was it you wanted to talk about? " Tenten asked.

Sakura then grinned. " Once the guys are sound asleep, we draw on their faces. Since they are akatsuki, we have to use our skills to be as quiet as we can. " Sakura said, having makers holding them like kunai between her fingers. Tenten and Ino were now smiling with Sakura, Hinata on the other hand didn't want to. " You girls can do that, I'll stay out of it." Hinata said walking back to her room.

" Okay, it's your choice Hinata. " Sakura said to Hinata's retreating form. Hinata just waved to them and went in her room.

" Okay, that's a perfect plan. " Ino said. " Since they ruined our plans, we ruin their faces. " Tenten said picking some makers out, so did Ino. Sakura, and them put the makers away and went into their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura and Itachi<strong>

Sakura entered the bedroom and Itachi was not in site. Sakura then heard the shower on in the bathroom. ' _So, he's in there. ' _Sakura thought, and she putted her bag on the bed and dug in it. She pulled out bably blue short shorts, and a light pink tank top, and a new pair of underwear.

Sakura heard the bathroom door open and out came Itachi in just a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair down and still wet. " Ahhhh! " Sakura screamed and throw a sheet over Itachi. "P-Put on c-clothes. " Sakura said beet red. Itachi smirked at her flushed face. Sakura covered her face with her plams, and then she felt well built arms wrapped around her.

Sakura looked up at Itachi. Itachi was leaning in more, and Sakura widen her eyes. Sakura escaped from his grip and grabbed her clothes, and jumped into the bathroom, locking the door in the process. " Uff... That's was a close one. " Sakura said leaning her back on the wooden door. Itachi just stood there for awhile and smirked once more.

Sakura came out of the bathroom fully dressed unlike Itachi. She noticed Itachi was on the bed lying down. " Oh no, you don't. " Sakura said walking up to Itachi. Itachi had his back facing her; Sakura grabbed the blanket he was on and pulled with all her force, Itachi fall to the floor with a thud. Sakura burst out laughing, at Itachi lying on the floor, with no clue what just happened.

" You're not sleeping by me. " Sakura said, and she climbed onto the bed. Itachi got up, and stared at Sakura. " You go, and sleep on the couch. " Sakura said turning her back to him.

Itachi got back in the bed and grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her to his chest. " What?! I thought I told to sleep on the couch! " Sakura said glaring at Itachi. " You owe me a favor, remember? " Itachi stated, and pulled her closer to him. Sakura was gonna push him away, but he was right she did owe him. ' _Bastard! ' _Sakura thought, blushing.

Itachi smirked as he felt her not struggle so much now. ' _Can't wait for you to sleep. ' _Sakura thought, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ino and Deidara<strong>

Ino walked into the room, and she saw Deidara on the bed with his hair down. " I call that side of the bed! " Ino said dropping her bag at edge of the bed. Deidara looked at Ino. " I like sleeping on right side though, un. " Deidara said.

" You can have that side for awhile then, but when I'm done showering you sleep on the other side. " Ino said entering the bathroom, giving Deidara no time to reply. Deidara smiled at how demanding Ino could get sometimes.

Ino finished taking a shower and she wrapped a towel around her body. " Oh no! " Ino gasped. She forgot to get her clothes near the bed. Ino opened the door quietly and popped her head out to see if Deidara was sleeping. ' _Good, he's asleep. Better make this quick. ' _Ino thought walking slowly out the door, and she tip toed to the bedd and grabbed her bag. She heard shuffling on the bed, she turned her head right away. She saw Deidara move, but didn't awake.

Ino sighed, and took a step until she stepped on Deidara's cloak that was on the floor, and she fell to the floor with a bang. Deidara awoke to see Ino on her butt and her towel slipped down, and he saw her bare back. " Uhhh... " Deidara mummbled. Ino turned her head to see Deidara staring at her. " Ahhh! " Ino screamed and covered her body with the towel again. Deidara jumped at the scream and he fell face first to the floor.

Ino quickly used that time to run into the bathroom. " Lucky he only saw my back. " Ino said panting sinking to the bathroom floor. She put on her clothes; which were white short shorts and a baby blue tank top, Ino really didn't like her in a ponytail so she left it down. She used her blow drier to dry her hair. She exited the bathroom to see Deidara sitting on the bed thinking.

Ino climb into the bed and she happened to startle him. Deidara looked to see Ino going under the covers. " What's wrong? " Ino asked him. " It's nothing, un. " Deidara said lying down beside Ino. Ino looked at Deidara back, and frowned. She got up a little and she kissed his cheek. " Goodnight. " Ino said lying back down. Deidara turned to Ino and smiled. " Goodnight. " Deidara said kissing Ino's forehead and he wrapped his arms around her, and he pulled her closer to him. ' _I don't want to ever let her go. ' _Deidara thought. Ino then smiled and rested her head on his chest and put her right arm around his waist. ' _I don't want this night to end...' _Ino thought closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten and Hidan<strong>

Tenten took a shower before Hidan, and she was lying down on the bed. Hidan came out of the bathroom fully changed and he saw Tenten lying on bed. Hidan grinned and he ran and jumped on the bed surprising Tenten. Hidan got comfortable on the bed, Tenten twitched and she kicked him off the bed. " What the hell was that for?! " Hidan yelled.

" You can sleep on the floor. " Tenten said thorwing a pillow and blanket in Hidan's face. " Oh no, you don't bitch! " Hidan said and jumped on the bed again. Tenten again kicked him off. " Come one, I won't bother you. I'll sleep by the feet. " Hidan said, not wanting to sleep on the floor. Tenten thought for awhile. ' _He did buy me this earrings... ' _Tenten sighed. " Okay, fine. But if I hear one peep out of you, you're sleeping on the floor, with no pillow or sheets. " Tenten said.

Hidan nodded and again jumped on the bed and sleep near the feet. Tenten was about to close her eyes, until she saw Hidan's feet. " Eww! Gross! Never mind, you can sleep by me. " Tenten said not wanting to sleep by Hidan's feet. Hidan grinned and was now face to face with Tenten.

" I- " Hidan was quit off by Tenten inturpting him. " Remember no talking. " The brown-haired kunoichi said and turned the other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata and Kisame<strong>

Hinata was lying on the bed, and Kisame was lying on a cot bed, they ordered. " The couples sure cause alot of fuss. Hehe " Kisame said chuckling. Hinata sweat dropped at the comment.

" It seems like they didn't know about that the hotel had cot beds... " Hinata said laughing nerviously. " Anyways, goodnight Kisame-kun. " Hinata said. " Goodnight girlie. " Kisame said.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi26: Yeah. Hope you all liked this chapter... Again I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. Hope this made up for it. :3<strong>

**R&R! :D**


End file.
